1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Venetian blinds and, more specifically, to such a Venetian blind that keeps the lift cords concealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular Venetian blind is generally comprised of a top rail, a bottom rail, a plurality of slats arranged in parallel between the top rail and the bottom rail, a lift control mechanism for controlling lifting and positioning of the bottom rail to adjust the extending area of the Venetian blind, and a tilting control mechanism for controlling the tilting angle of the slats to regulate the light. The lift control mechanism comprises a lift cord suspended from the top rail at one side for operation by hand to control the elevation of the bottom rail. Because the lift cord is exposed to the outside, it destroys the sense of beauty of the Venetian blind. Further, because a child can easily reach the exposed lift cord, an accident may occur when the child pulls on the lift cord for fun. In order to eliminate this problem, Venetian blinds with receivable lift cord(s) are developed. Exemplars of these Venetian blinds are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,382,100; 5,531,257; and 3,014,124. However, these Venetian blinds commonly have a complicated structure and high manufacturing cost.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a Venetian blind, which keeps the lift cords concealed and out of reach of children.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a Venetian blind, which enables the user to control the lifting and positioning of the slats easily.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a lift cord concealable Venetian blind, which has a simple structure and, is inexpensive to manufacture.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the Venetian blind comprises a headrail, a bottom rail, a set of slats, at least one lift cord, each lift cord having a first end fixedly fastened to the bottom rail and a second end upwardly inserted through the slats into the inside of the headrail and extended transversely to one end of the headrail and then turned downwards to the outside of the headrail, and a sleeve suspended from the headrail and adapted for receiving the second end of each lift cord for enabling the second end of each lift cord to be selectively positioned in one of a series of vertical positions in the sleeve.